


A Love There Is No Cure For

by mandatorily



Series: I Think I Love You Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their room looks like a bombsite . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love There Is No Cure For

Sam opens their door as quietly as possible. Their room looks like a bombsite -- used Kleenex, clothes, towels, medicine, leftover food litters every surface, including the floor. Then there’s Dean, sprawled mostly naked in the middle of Sam’s bed, where he finally found enough relief to sleep last night, after his fever broke.

Running a hand over Dean’s forehead, Sam’s pleased the fever hasn’t returned. “Dean? I brought food.”

Dean cracks an eye open, takes in the stacks of porn, pie, fast food and coffee sitting on the table beside the bed. “Dude,” he croaks. “I think I love you.”


End file.
